


Little Blue and the edgy wolf

by Mommybrown1



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), NSFW - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. life just got so busy. I hope it was well worth the wait. also I have a tumblr Mommybrown1nsfw





	1. the beginning

Little Blue and the Edgy wolf  
By Mommybrown  
Characters : Us sans as blue/ us papyrus as stretch/ ut papyrus as papyrus/ ut sans as sans/ uf papyrus as edge/ uf sans as red/

Once upon a time, there was a quiet village on a snowy mountain called snowdin. There everyone lived happily, without a care in the world, and at the house closest to the mountain lived a pair of skeleton brothers.  
The older brother was a lazy skeleton who made many jokes and always slept at work, his name was Stretch and his job was keeping the village safe from wolves.

The younger brother was a happy ball of energy who love making puzzles and cooking, his name was blue, people called him that due to the blue silk hood he always wore. He took his job seriously, he like his brother was in charge of keeping the village safe from wolves, though he has never seen one.  
“Brother !” Blue yelled at his brother as he signed in frustration “you promised to take me to see my friend today”

Stretch signed “ sorry bro, I’m just bone tired today, I can take you tomorrow” stretch looked at his brother and saw how disappointed he looks. It pained him to see him like this, but it couldn't be helped, he was too tired to use one of his shortcuts.

“Hey brother…. Umm maybe I can just walk there I mean I can handle it myself. I’m not a baby bones anymore.” Blue exclaimed watching for stretches reaction.

Stretch was surprised by blues idea. The last time Blue went by himself he got lost when he wandered off the path to chase butterflies, but in Blues defense, he was only 6 at the time and at that time he shouldn't have let his baby bro go by himself. He looked at blue “sure bro, you can go, but I need you to stay on the path and go straight there.”

Blue jumped at his brother in excitement “thank you, brother. I promise I’ll stay on the path and go straight there” he rushed to his room and got dressed into his travel wear, of course, he sported his blue hood but he changed into a cute blue dress with lots of frills, it had and adorable half apron at the waist and put on his favorite shoes, they were blue with cute stars on the straps, he ran to the kitchen and packed a basket with tacos and spaghetti. His friend papyrus loved spaghetti. Blue ran up to his brother and gave him one last hug before heading out.  
Blue was so excited as he walked through the town he passed by Grillby's stand and could smell the grease it made him nauseous, soon he passed by the town inn, no one came here to snowdin so it was usually empty.  
He passed by a store airing a concert starring Napstabot, blue loved his music. He saw Muffet in her bakery's window, her baked goods were to die for, but his brother rarely lets him eat sweets. Soon he arrived at the town's entrance, in this case, the exit.

Nervously he took his first step out of town and into the large forest that leads to his friend's house.  
It was nice and sunny today, and blue could hear the birds singing, the flowers seemed as if they were blooming just for him, days like this made him so happy. Little did he know something was lurking in the shadows, something that has had eyes on this sweet little berry for quite some time and wanted him all to himself.


	2. A chance encounter

Chapter 2 

Unknowing of the danger lurking near Blue continued his walk through the beautiful forest. As he walked the path he saw a little bird to the right of him off the path, He gasped the poor little bird looked hurt. He rushed to its side. “Poor little bird, did you fall from your nest ?” blue reached into his basket and grabbed a handkerchief and some nearby twigs and wrapped the small bird's wing up. The small bird looked grateful “let's get you back home”blue smiled then began to carefully climb the tree with the baby bird tucked safely in his blue hood. After a few moment he came to the nest and placed the bird into the nest. “ there you go all safe and sound…” just then the mother of the baby bird flew up and startled blue “Wait….” blue yelled but it was already too late he slipped and fell out of the tall tree.

All Blue could do is scream as he got closer and closer to the ground. He closed his eyes when suddenly a shadowy figure leaped from a nearby bush and caught the falling berry just in the nick of time.

“Are you okay” blue heard and opened his eyes to see a skeleton's face wearing a cowl with pointed ears and a scar underneath his right eye.

“yes, thank you”blue said and turned his head as he felt a faint blush come across his face.

“That's good to hear. My name is Edge, and I'm very happy to finally meet you.” Edge said with a smirk seeing his precious berry shy and blushing. He set blue back down on the ground and watched as he dusted himself off.

Blue looked up and smiled “ Thank you very much for saving me. I thought I was done for. My name is Blue, nice to meetcha ” blue looked around and grabbed his basket. “I’m on my way to my friend's house do you want to join me?” Blue asked

Edge was surprised. He’s been watching Blue for awhile now and didn’t think it would be that easy to get close to his prey. “Perfect” Edge thought to himself.  
“Sure I'd love to. Blue, Was it?” Edge replied.

“Great! Let's go.” Blue exclaimed and they headed off deeper into the woods. The wolf with a wicked grin and the blueberry with the innocent smile.


	3. Loveing embrace

Chapter 3

Edge remained silent as they walked, listening to blue tell him about snowdin and his lazy brother.  This made stretch think of his own brother and how lazy he was. “You sound like you care a lot about your brother, and it's nice to meet someone who could meet my friend standards, and trust me I have very high standards.” Edge announced.

Blue smiled, “It’s nice to meet someone likeminded. And I'm glad you said that I'd love to be friends with you” Blue exclaimed and quickly hugged Edge.  
Edge, surprised by Blues quick hug, stumbled to the ground pulling blue with him. Blue was so close to him. His scent was intoxicating. He could feel himself getting drunk off the smell. “Hmmm, Blueberries? He feels so warm sitting on me.” edge pondered to himself. He quickly snapped back to reality and helped Blue up. “Sorry about that,” Edge apologized.

“No problem. I shouldn't have just jumped at you,” Blue replied as he dusted himself off. His face flush with a light cyan color. He took two steps forward and fell face first into the dirt.

Edge just stared as he was taken by surprise seeing blues underwear. They were silky black with lots of frills and looked like they tied at the side. He also noticed that blues magic was active; he stared at the cyan butt and saw his panties were wet.

"Sorry about that," Blue giggled innocently, as he stood up he extended his hand toward Edge "Let us continue our walk Edge."

Edge grabbed Blues hand, and they continued their walk to Blue's friend's house. Edge couldn't stop thinking about Blue's posterior; he wondered if that was the cause of the sweet, intoxicating scent of blueberries he caught a whiff of earlier. And those enticing silky undergarments that he was wearing.

Blue looked over towards Edge since he stopped talking, and had been quiet for some time now. Blue stepped in front of Edge, and pulled his head down to his chest and touched his mouth to Edge's forehead. "Are you okay Edge? Your face is flushed red. Your magic does seem to be agitated!" Blue exclaimed with a worried look.

Edge drunk off the scent blue was giving off tackled Blue to the ground. He began to nuzzle Blue's neck with his mouth. Then suddenly he sank his fangs into Blues neck to establish he was the Alpha. Blue yelped in surprise which shook Edge out of his trance. "I'm so sorry Blue! I don't understand what came over me." 

Blue looked into Edge's eyes and replied " There is nothing to apologize for, I've been teasing you all day, you naughty wolf. Did you really think I'd be so clumsy to trip so many times? I left my magic active just so you'd get drunk off the smell." He reached down and rubbed Edge's shaft. " I've been thinking about this all day since I seen you when I left the village. Do you wanna have a good time Mr. Wolf?" Blue said as he lifted up his dress.

Edge felt foolish for not realizing it sooner, He quickly shoved his hand down to Blues underwear and began rubbing over his slit. " You will pay dearly for teasing me all day sweetheart!" Edge declared as he stood up revealing his glowing red member. He shoved it toward Blues face. " get to sucking baby! Since my dick is apparently the only thing, you can think about."

Blue smirked and happily obliged, as he wrapped is tongue around Edge's shaft. He licked the tip, teasing it before deciding to take his length into his mouth. Blue bobbed his head up and down Edges wood hilting himself at the base and rubbing his tongue along the bottom of edges shaft as he came back up toward the base, he'd release the shaft to lick and tease the tip before going back down. Blue enjoyed edges moans, he could feel how soaking wet his panties were getting. Blue wanted to feel Edge inside him so bad. Blue looked up at Edge's face, and the only words that he could muster were "please."

Edge seeing Blue face and him begging for his cock only turned him on so much more, But he wanted to prepare his prize before shoving his length inside. Edge gently laid Blue on the ground, then removed Blues undergarments. "before you get what you want, I want to see how sweet your nectar is?" Edge purred before taking a nice long lick of blue's entrance. Sweet just like he thought it would be, Edge began to tease Blue's clit with his hand as he shoved his tongue inside blue's hole. He rubbed Blues clit in circles occasionally pinching it slightly, He felt Blues hands on the back of his head as he moved his tongue in and out. Blues moans sounded so sweet yet sexual. " Are you ready Blue?" edge purred into Blue's ear.

Blue nodded, then felt Edge stand him up and bend him over. Blue's butt was entirely up in the air, and his head rested on the ground. He could feel Edge rubbing his member along with his entrance to coat it in his juices. He began to feel Edge's tip pressing into him, and then he felt Edge's entire length inside him feeling him up. He felt so full he couldn't hold back his moans or screams. Edge pumped himself in and out hard, Blue felt his mind slipping, Edge's cock felt so good. It was so big, god it was filling him.

Edge could feel himself getting close, Blues hole felt so warm and inviting he couldn't begin to describe this pleasure. He wanted to make Blue his, wanted them to stay together for eternity. "Blue I'm close! ahh I'm going to fill you with my seed" Edge yelled

Blue tightened up and tried to milk Edge's cock for all it had to give. "please fill me with your seed Edge. Ahhhhhh" Blue moaned loudly as he felt Edge's warm hot cum shoot inside him.

They laid on the ground embracing each other, before falling asleep. After a few hours had passed Blue awoke still in edge's arms.

"Glad you woke up sweetheart, Look up," Edge said aloud.

Blue looked up and saw it had turned into night and the Bright, beautiful stars had come out, and then he saw it. A whole sky of shooting star's right before him.

"Do you know what this means Blue? It means that even the heavens bless our relationship." Edge looked into Blues eyes and said: " But even the stars above pale in comparison to the star's I see in your eye's."

Blue blushed " let's watch a little longer before we go back to sleep" Blue whispered 

They laid there watching the stars before falling fast asleep again, Unaware of what was happening back at Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. life just got so busy. I hope it was well worth the wait. also I have a tumblr Mommybrown1nsfw


	4. Not a baby bones anymore

Chapter 4 

Back in snowdin Stretch was starting to worry he figgered by now Sans would have popped in and let him know his brother had gotten there safely. He began to pace back and forth, concerned he finally decided to just pop over and check on his brother, he took a shortcut over and knocked on the door. Papyrus answered eagerly hoping to see his small friend, he was surprised to see stretch instead unaccompanied.

"where is Blue?" papyrus asked puzzled as he scratched his skull.

Sans walked up to the door to see what was going on. "sup! You sure look Bone tired, why not come inside and explain whats going on" sans said as he extended his hand towards stretch.

stretch took his hand "sure " he exclaimed in a shaky tone. 

Meanwhile back with Blue and Edge, someone was lurking in the bushes. The shadowy figure panted in exhaustion as he tried to calm his breathing. He grabbed a rag from his pocket and cleaned his hands, he shuffled striving to readjust himself. When suddenly a redbone flew right past his face.

"I know you are there show yourself or the next one won't miss" Edge yelled sternly at the unknown visitor. he made sure to stand in front of Blue protecting him.

The figure walked out from behind the bush with his hands up in the air. "It's me Boss" Red announced in a worried tone. 

"Red why were you sneaking around in the bushes?" Edge asked 

"I came to warn you, That sentry that keeps a lookout for wolfs is on the move right now. He's looking for his brother." Red explained he looked towards Blue "You put on an excellent show sweetheart. Maybe you could try that with me sometime!"

Blue looked at Red and laughed " I don't think my brother would like that, I've seen you two together. So save that poppycock for someone else." blue ran up to grad and shook his hand "nice to formally meet you Red, I'm Blue. And don't worry about my brother, as long as I arrive unharmed to my friends home you two will be fine. Let's get going." Blue grabbed Edges hand, and they continued toward their destination. 

Back at sans and papyrus house stretch explained the situation and his concern for his brother's safety since his friend Red and told him about his brother Edge, and how he felt about his brother.

Papyrus sat there listening to stretch go on about how sweet and innocent his brother was. Papyrus thought to himself about the times him, and blue practiced in secret forming there sex organs and learning how to please both types. Papyrus would always last longer than Blue, But blue could keep going no matter how many time he got off..... Papyrus was snapped back to reality when his brother asked if he was ok. "I'm fine brother just lost in thought" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I'm going to go out and look for him" Stretch said rushing out the door. And off he went to search for his brother. He continued on the path looking around. He'd stop to take a quick smoke break here and there. After what seemed like forever he picked up on his brothers magic he rushed towards it only to be shocked by what he was now seeing. His brother was standing against a tree as a tall figure bobbed his head back and forth around his cyan cock. Strech went to leap forward when he was grabbed all of a sudden by Red. Stretches mouth was covered.

"Hiya, honey. I've been waiting for you for quite awhile. Seeing your cute brother moan has got me all hot and bothered. wanna help me with it?" Red whispered to Stretch.

Strech nodded in agreement. He could see his brother was in no harm. Unfortanly Red was lazy just like him, he felt his pants being pulled down, he could feel Reds member against his ass, there was no warming him up Red just shoved his full length inside, Stretch moaned out revealing their location to Edge and Blue. 

Blue started by his brothers scream looked around "Stretch?" blue yelled. Blue felt himself being picked up by Edge and carried toward the scream.

Edge looked down at stretch and smirked, he pulled his pants down and positioned Blue right above his cock, he spread Blues legs " I'm going to have you watch me enjoy this sweet little berry as my brother fucks you." edge declared 

Blue screamed as Edge pressed against his ass, he looked and saw his brother trying not stare as Edge slowly pushed inside. Edge started to move faster and harder. "Brother I'm sorry, please don't look away. I want you to accept me as an adult. Stop treating me like a child" Blue moaned as Edge bite Blues neck

Stretch moaned as Red slapped his ass as he pushed in deep. "it's okay Blue I Know your not a baby bone's, I see that now. Red harder Please.

They continued fucking until dawn, Sans and Papyrus came across them curled up Blue and stretch covered in cum cuddling with wolfs.

Blue awoke and saw them " good morning guys! Can I take a bath at your house, I seem to have gotten dirty on my way over to your home." blue said with a big grin on his face.


End file.
